Journey in the Sengoku Era
by Sasuke149
Summary: After a freak accident a young man is teleported to the Warring States where he learns what the life of a Samurai is like. OC. OCxIna
1. Chapter 1

Journey in the Sengoku Era

Chapter 1

_Note: Samurai Warriors 2 is owned by Koei/Tecmo and Omega Force my only clams to fame in this story are the actual story and the Origenal Charicter._

"Am I going to die?" was the last thought going through the young mans head, as he was surronded on all sides by members of Mitsunari Ishida's Western Army. Was this the end for the young man, who was far from home, would he die today without his family knowing? To know how we got he we must go to the beggining.

Modern Day inside of a young man's room. The door opens as the young man now identified as Ian due to his nametag walks in to his room.

"What a day at work." He said as he took off his uniform "im going to play some Samurai Warriors 2 before TNA iMPACT!." He turns on his PlayStation 2 to begin playing, but as he turns on the console, it shorts out sending an Electroshock through the controler and in to his body with enough power to knock the young man out, and this is where our journey truly starts.

Sengoku Era:

Ian starts to wake up from the shock then looks around, "Where am I?" He said. "This isn't my house, heck this isn't even my neigborhood." What he doesn't know is that the freak shock sent him to the Sengoku Era on the Battlefield of Mikatagahara where in just a short two days, the armies of the Asakura/Azai would face Tokugawa/Oda in a brutal battle.

As the young man starts to stand he looks to his side and sees a figure holding a Yumi bow. "Who are you?." The figure asks but the young man says nothing. "I will ask again. Who are you?." the figure asked again with an arrow pulled back on the bow. The young man still didn't respond to the inital question but instead asked a question of his own. "Where am I?" He asked. The figure responeds "You are at the Battlefield of Miktagahara where in two days we will meet the Asakura/Azai."

Ian couldn't belive it he somehow travled back in time to the Sengoku Era and not only that he travled back to a battle that rdetermined the future of all four factions involved. The figure finally came up to Ian and tied him up to take him to the Main Camp to explain his situation to Ieyasu Tokugawa.

"You are coming with me." the figgure said as they approuced Ian, that's when our hero saw this figure was a woman no older then he.

Five minutes later at the Main Camp:

This was it Ian would face Ieyasu but he was working through a plan in his head and he hoped it would help him survive.

"My lord." the girl said. "I saw this man in the battlefield i think he maybe an Azai spy." With that said Tokugawa grabbed his spear with a cannon attaced. "Speak boy, why are you here?" This as where Ian would find if his plan would work or not.

"I am a villeger from nearby." The boy said, "I wanted to see the beauty of the fields before they were standed with blood, I am not a spy."

Ieyasu lowered his spear and contemplated the boys words. "Have you no parents?" The proud man of Mikawa asked.

"No," the boy responded "My father fell protecting the land at the start of the War, and my mother passed from illness."

"What is your name?" Ieyasu asked "I wish to know your name." Ian repleid "My Name is E-on Takeda I am a simple farmer from around here, I was also looking to serve you. My Lord, as a Samurai."

This caught Ieyasu off gaurd this unknown kid waas looking to serve him? why? he wasn't as famous as Nobunga Oda, but he was more kind, maybe thats why. "Very well," Tokugawa said. "Someone find Armor and a sword for E-on."

ten minutes later

E-on as he was now called was now wearing blue standerd samurai armor with no kabuto and had a standerd Katana strapped to his side.

"Now i wish to see how well you handle your self." Ieyasu said "You will spar with Tadakatsu Honda."

After that was said a large man wearing siver armor with a dragons tail and a helmet with antlers on it stepped forward and drew his spear.

"Let us see what you got." Honda said as he sped towards E-on.

E-on barly side stepped Honda and slashed at his back but his attack defected off of Honda's armor. "Not bad," Honda said. "but you must do better!" Honda shouted as he turned and lased out at E-on with a sharp stabbing motion, knocking the sword out of E-on's hand, unarmed E-on hit Honda with a roundhouse kick that only aggrevated Honda. "Bad idea." E-on thought as he bairly rolled out of the way from a Honda downward slash.

"You do not fear death?" Honda asked to which E-on replied "Of course i fear death i just hide it," E-on reached for the sword behind him as honda was distracted, "and know i take the upper hand." E-on said as he slashed Honda's hand, forcing him to drop his spear, then he holds the point of his sword near Honda's neck.

"Very impressive E-on." Ieyasu said as he ended the match, "You may be useful as a member of my armies, welcome to the Samurai of Mikawa."

To Be Continued

_This story just came to me resently and i thought "Oh yeah, this is a good idea." so heres the first chapter i will come up with more soon._

_See ya later._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Note: I do not own Samurai Warriors 2 it is owned by Koei/Techmo and Omega-Force and i know I got the Participating Sides in the Mikatagahara battle wrong but it's my story i can do what i want.**_

"_**History shall bow before me." -Motochika Chosokabe samurai Warriors 2 Chapter start phrase.**_

Our hero was now a Samurai, as much as it scared him. He would now lie his life on the line for the proud Ieyasu Tokugawa, but that wasn't his primary concern, nor was the fact that in just one day he would be in his first real battle against the Azai/Asakura Collition.

No, what he was really concerned about was the girl who found him yesterday, what was her name, why was she on the field of battle? these where two questions that our hero E-on was trying to answer on his own racking his brain to remember who the female charicters where in his favorite game, that he was now apart of, but he couldn't find the answer.

Later during the Sparring session for the armies.

E-on still drew a blank on what the girl was doing on the battle field, but at least now he knew her name to be Ina, he found that out when Ieyasu annonced the sparring partners for the practice. Of course as his rotten luck would have it Ina was sparring with Honda, who seemed to really take it easy on her for some reason, E-on thought about talking to Tadakatsu about it latter, but where his bad luck really came in was that he was sparring against a man named Kanbei Kuroda. This guy just wrecks of pure insanity, for one he looks like he had just seen a ghost he was so pale, he was pretty big and meicing, he talked in a way that his words had double meanings, but what really took the cake was not only his weapons but how he held them. His weapons where what appared to be three Cystial Balls and two he wouldn't even hold they would just float, maybe he could somehow control them with his mind...Nah.

As the spar went on E-on started to clam the upper hand on Kanbei, but it was hard for him to fight him, he constantly sent out the balls at random and seem to aloe E-on to attack, just to somehow call the balls back to have them crack E-on hard in the back, after this happed eight freaking times, E-on finally changed his stratagy to concentrate on the ball that Kanbei held, and it worked. He kept attacking at Kanbei's hands to force him to either lose his grip on the ball, or drop the ball entirly. We see them curently in a stalemate. "You are good." Kanbei said, "I see why are lord looks to you so highly, depite the fact you are so new, maybe your contribution will bring about Lord Tokugawa's raise to dominance." There it was the double meaning, what did Kanbei mean by 'Contributions'? Did he mean his prowess in the upcoming battle, or maybe his death in battle to ensure Ieyasu lived? Man, thinking in Kanbei's mildly warped way was giving him a headache. "I hope to be useful to Lord Ieyasu, but I want it to be through my fighting." E-on chimed in finally. E-on was able to break the dead lock and sent the odd weapon away from Kanbei's hand and finally pointed his sword near Kanbei's throught.

"I have won, Kanbei." E-on remarked calmly

"So you have." Kanbei replied, "However this was just a spar, if this where a battle i would have won." After that reply E-on mentioned his desire to spar with Kanbei again the quickly left to check on the spar between Ina and Tadakatsu.

This spar had only jsut begun, Ina was standing at a distance hoping to take Tadakatsu down with archery, which was her stongsuit but evey arrow sent in Honda's derection was either sidestepped, bounced off of Tadakatsu's armor with little to no effect, or was knocked out off the air by his spear. Tadakatsu finally closed the gap on Ina and started sendding blow after blow at Ina. After one particularly strong hit Ina fell to the ground in a heap, but she was still able to hold on to her bow, as Tadakatsu neard to end the fight Ina took up her bow and sent an arrow at Tadakatsu's face. Honda barely avoided and went in to finish the fight but little did he know someone would intrude on this duel.

As Tadakatsu was readying for the final strike, E-on jumped forward and stopped the attack from hitting Ina by takeing the hit him self, at this time Tadakatsu called a halt to the duel to check on E-on, who lie knocked out on the ground.

When E-on finally came to he awoke to both Tadakatsu and Ina hovering over him.

"What did you do that for?" Tadakatsu asked, "We where in the middle of a duel, and you interuppted it?"

"I Couldn't stand by and watch Ina get hurt." E-on replied "I guess it was an instinct."

"I see, that protective instinct throws you in to sittuations where you may get hurt though?" Honda replied.

"It doesn't matter, as long as the person I protect dosen't get hurt Im fine with it." E-on remarked with fire in his eyes.

"What makes you think i need protecting?" Ina finally voiced her concerns, "I am a warrior just like my father before me, I need no protecting." After that Ina finally stormed off pretty mad about what happend, but she wasn't really mad about being protected, she was just angry to see someone else hurt because of her.

"Don't worry about her E-on." Tadakatsu said, "She gets like that sometimes, It's just her thing i guess."

"No problem." E-on replied, "But I do have a concern hen it comes to Ina?""Really?" Honda replied "What are you concerned about?"

"No disrespet to her or her father, but why is she on the field of battle?" E-on asked, "She is as young as I yet she willingly choses to fight, why?"

"She is a warrior." Tadakatsu replied, "It is in her blood to fight and serve to Tokugawa Clan."

"Her father must be proud of her." E-on finally spoke up after minutes of silence

"I am proud of her." Tadakatsu replied. That was a shock for E-on he didn't know that Tadakatsu was Ina's father and to make matters worse he stepped into theyre duel.

"I am sorry." E-on blurted out "I shoud not have interrupted in your duel, and I hope I have not dishonored you or your daughter for doing so."

"It's quite alright." Honda replied "You did what your instincts dictated you to do, that is the sign of a great warrior. E-on I have a order for you for the battle."

"Yes Sir." E-on replied "My i ask what my orders are?"

Tadakatsu smiled, this kid would do anything to impress anybody, well he was already impressed by this kid for beating him and Kanbei so soundly, so what he was about to do was a show of his respect and trust for young E-on. "I wish for you to protect my daughter in the upcoming battle, i trust that you will take this order?"

E-on faintly smiled, he would get to spend sometime with Ina, albeit as her bodyguard but still, to him she was worth protecting. That was a weird thought, he just found out her name not long ago and here he was pretty much thinking that Ina was precious to him, but maybe that was just it, she was precious to him maybe over time she could think the same of him. "Yes My Lord, consider it done."

_**Thats the end of this chapter, the next chapter might just be a filler chapter with E-on and Ina about the new position of E-on and Ina's reaction and i might start the battle near the end of Chapter 3, well till next time See Ya.**_

"_**History shall bow before me." -Motochika Chosokabe samurai Warriors 2 Chapter start phrase**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Again I don't own Samurai Warriors 2, it is owned by Tecmo-Koei and Omega force. My only clams to fame are the story and main charicter E-on.**

"**Is that a head on your shoulders? I thought it was a cumquat." Nobuna Odas taunt in SW2:Empires.**

E-on was felling great, he was officially the bodyguard of Ina, thanks to his order from Tadakatsu to protect her. Right now he was pondering the upcoming battle, and the possible dangers toward Ina during said battle.

"Eveyone knows that Tadakatsu is stronger then most men, but like all men he has a weakness." E-on thought "That weakness is Ina, if the Azai or the Asakura attack Ina, Tadakatsu would be vulerable as a result. I won't let that happen, I will take out all threats against Ina."

As E-on was pondering the upcoming battle, and the danger Ina was sure to be in, the previously mentioned girl was thinking about things herself in her tent.

"What is that kids problem? I do not need protecting, and father knows that!" Ina started lashing out. "What is father thinking giving me a bodyguard that I do not need."

"You do need him Ina." Hanzo Hattori finally made his presence known. "You do not know it yet but you do need E-on, in more ways then one."

Upon hearing Hanzo, Ina screamed at the top of her lungs, causeing E-on, who was half way across the camp to run to her tent.

"When did you get here? And how much did you hear?" Ina asked.

"The Shadow is always present, and hears all." Hanzo replied.

"Hanzo why do you always talk that way?" Ina asked

"Habit. -_-" Hanzo deadpanned.

Just then E-on ran into Ina's tent. yeah bad idea.

Ina immediatly pulled out her bow from god knows where and fires a bolt at E-on.

"What the?"

The blunted training arrow hit E-on right between the eyes.

"AHHH!" E-on cryed out in pain.

As soon as Ina relized who she hit she immediatly bowed in apology.

"I am sorry E-on, but why did you run in here with out permission?" Ina asked

"I heard you scream and I came as fast as i could to find out what was going on." E-on replied.

"That was my fault." Hanzo finally made his presence known to the newcomer. "Ina was just pondering the upcoming battle, as well as your position as bodyguard when..."

Hanzo didn't get to finish his sentance because as soon as he brought up Ina questioning E-on's position as bodyguard a loud booming voice interuptted him.

"That is enough Hanzo!" Ina burst out. "If that is all you may leave."

"Very well the shadow shall dissperse." Hanzo left as he finished saying this "But don't forget my words you need E-on in more ways then one."

"What did he mean by that?" E-on looked up to Ina with a look of questioning on his face.

"Nevermind that we have to rest for the battle tommorow." Ina replied.

"Oh, right. Well Ina, I shall take my leave." With that E-on headed out to his tent.

As soon as E-on left Ina felt almost as if she was empty.

"What is this feeling?" she thought "Could it be that Hanzo is right and i need him to stay by me, and feel safe?"

As Ina pondered this she whent to sleep not knowing that E-on was pondering the same thing she was.

**This is the end of Chapter 3, as previously stated this was a filler chapter revolving mainly around E-on and Ina and there newly found battlefield relationship, but could another relationship be brewing?**

"**I work for a land under your rule, my lord." Mitsuhide Akeci to Nobunaga Oda in Samurai Warriors 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been very busy resently with work.**

**Any on to Chapter 4**

**I Don't own Samurai warriors 2 or 3 they are owned by Koei/Techmo and Omega Force.**

"**Witness the might of the Sanada." - Yukimura Sanada at every turn in SW2**

Chapter 4

E-on had awoken early the morning of the battle, he decided to spend the time he had untill the start of the battle to plan out how you would approch the fight, but considering he was brand new to the army he had no weapons apart from the standerd Kitana, and considering his job was to protect Ina, he really didn't need to spend time on startigy.

As he was thinking, Hanzo Hattori snuck up on him.

"You seem troubled, E-on." Hanzo said. "Is it about the battle?"

E-on jumped up high in the air. "Where did you come from?"

"I told Ina, the Shadow is always present." Hanzo replied.

E-on just sulked, of course he would answer that way, Hanzo is like that to eveyone.

"So whats gotten you so worked up?" Hanzo asked. "If it is the battle don't worry, just stay with Ina and you will be fine. With that Hazo walked away from E-on. Once again leaving him to his thoughts. But he didn't have too long to think as everyone came to the field from they're tents, the battle was starting, first though Oda and Tokugawa had to decide where the armies would be at.

"As you know we will be fighting the Asai and Asakura today," Ieyasu started. "I expect great things from all of you."

E-on just listened to Tokugawa's speech, not really paying attetion untill the assigments came up.

"Ina you will attack the Asakura front lines, E-on make sure you protect her." Ieyashu said.

This assingment bother E-on and he voiced his dicomfort. "Lord Ieyasu, with all due respeact, why is Ina attacking the Asaukra front lines? Shouldn't someone like Tdakatsu have that job?"

Shortly after he expressed his thoughts however, he was met with Ina's angry voice.

"I am just as tough as my father." Ina said. "And I will prove it by taking down the Asakura."

Ieyasu finally spoke up "E-on, I know it seems strange , but Tadakatsu trusts her and you to handle it, besides Tadakatsu must stay back to defend the base in case something where to go wrong. Plus you two won't be alone, Hanzo will be nearby helping the Oda with the Azai."

That put, E-on's mind at rest, knowing that Hanzo would be nearby on the battle field, but there was still something bothering him, this time it was one of the allied units on the battlefield.

"And what about Magoichi Saika?" E-on asked. "Can we trust him in this battle?"

Now it was Tadakatsu's turn to speak. "Yes, we can trust Magocihi to help in the battle, However, E-on if you see him keep him away from Ina."

Now that was weird, if they could trust Saika why did E-on pretty much have to protect Ina from him? It made no sence.

"Father, I can take care of my slef." Ina said. "The one known as Magoichi won't be a problem for me."

"Daughter," Tadakatsu began. "You don't know Magoichi like the rest of us do."

Okay, now E-on was even more confused, what was so bad about Magoichi Saika.

Just then the drums of battle sounded pulling E-on from his thoughts.

"Eveyone to your stations!" Ieyasu shouted. "We will show them what the men of Mikawa can do!"

To be continued.

**I will start the battle next chapter, I'm thing about breaking the battle up, starting with the battle with the Asakura, then the meeting with Saika after the first day, and then the retreat of the Asakura. remeber this will manly follow the Tokugawa so this battle will be the only battle that Azai/Asakura will be in.**

**See you next time.**

"**Chesto!." -Shimazu clan battle cry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again sorry the update took so long, I've just been so busy with Life in general**

**Any way on to Chapter 5 and the start of the battle of Mikatagahara**

**Disclamer: Koei/Techmo and Omega force own Samurai Warriors 2 and 3, I onlty own the story and the charicter E-on.**

"**The waves of history will crash over us untill we are spat back out as Flotsum."- Motochika Chosokabe, story start phrase from SW2:XL**

The battle was finally upon the Tokugawa/Oda, the drum had sounded signeling the start of the battle, and almost immedeatly Ina ran off to fight.

"Come on E-on there is no time to lose." Ina said as she ran headlong toward the Askura's front line.

"Is she always like this?" E-on asked Tadakatsu as he sweatdropped.

"More then I would like, but she is right you should follow her E-on." Tadakatsu replied. Following the conversation E-on ran after Ina, who had only advanced two feet before she was meet by Askura resistance. As E-on finally came to Ina's side they started fighting.

There where nearly fifty troops around them. "After you milady." E-on said. Ina let lose a storm of arrows in to ten of the soldiers five feet away, the eight privates, one sergent and captian now looked like human pincusions with the arrows imbeded in there bodies as they fell to the ground in a bloody heap. the first bloodshed of the battle and it was only ten minutes in.

"Impresive Ina, now it's my turn." Just then the Asukra soldeirs advanced on there position trying to surround them, and to make things a bit tougher one of Askuras' Generals came to the fore front. E-on started fighting off the soldiers, with a series of swipes and swings, all of them blind and none connecting. "Stop fooling around, I know you can fight better then this." Ina said after dispatcing 5 more soldeirs, slowing the generals advance at least a little.

"I can't help it, it's my first battle." E-on replied. How could Ina forget this was E-on's first real battle, and his first real look at the bloodshed that accompanes it. E-on lets out another slash, this time he connects, he slashes the enemys soldiers neck as the soldier falls to the ground, drenched in blood. At this point E-on was wishing he was given a Kabuto and face mask, as the soldiers blood splatterd all over his face, almost getting in his mouth. "damn, this is making me sick." E-on said as he fell to his knees but continued to fight, killing five more enemy soldiers. Ina helped E-on back to his feet. "You'll get used to it after awhile come on, we got to keep going."

Ina and E-on continued there march on the Asukra front lines felling more and more enemy soldiers and even some enemy generals. At this point the kill count for Ina was at 250 and the kill count for E-on was close to 300, and they weren't even half way to the Askura Main Camp yet, this was only going to get harder and harder, to make maters worse, the small contingent of Oda troops that where assisting in the seige had fallen back to defend Nobunaga because Nagamasa Azai had,m somehow, slashed through the front lines and made it all the way to Oda with little resistance. Now it was just Ina, E-on, and Hanzo of the Tokugawa, and Magoichi Saika, and Hideyoshi Hashiba of the Oda that where still seiging the Asakura Main Camp.

E-on and Ina kept slowly moving forward, by now E-on's once blue armor, had become crimson with the blood stains of the soldiers he had killed, right now he was fighting a spear weilding Asakura general, right now they where in a stalemate, as Ina was slowly being surronded by the Asakura and Azai armies. "Dammit, I can't fail here!" E-on fought the general off and slashed him in half, as blood sprayed out once again covering E-on in blood. E-on quickly rushed back to Ina's side once again takeing down all the soldiers between him and Ina.

"This makes no sence, way is the Azai this far west?" Ina asked.

"I do not know why, but it hardly matters at this point." E-on said as he struck down yet another soldier. This was bad E-on was getting tired, as was Ina, if this kept going it wouldn't end well for either of them.

E-on moved forward with Ina, closer and closer to the Asakura Main camp, the guards had already been eliminated thanks to Hanzo and his Iga ninja but there was a new problem just inside the gate. Nobunaga's sister and Nagamasa's wife Oichi, was defending the gate, already Hanzo had dropped back to protect his ninja, but some one was fighting her, and this figure looked to be using a Arqubus rifle to fight Oichi off. "Let's go see what is going on." E-on said. Ina quickly nodded and they moved forward to watch th fight, by now the armies had either been wiped out, or withdrawn folloing the retreat or death's of theyre leaders so it was easy to move up.

As they got closer they could hear the two talking. "I love it when they put up a fight." the figure said as he continued to fight Oichi. "Becareful Magoichi, she is a lot more dangorous then she looks." Hideyoshi Hashiba told his friend. "How could a girl this pretty be dangorous?" Magoichi asked, then he was hit across the head by Oichi's ball and cup weapon. "How can she use that as a weapon?" Ina thought, "It's just a toy." "Look at it more closly Ina, it's made of steel that could kill somebody." E-on replied as they continued to watch the fight.

Oichi was starting to get the upper hand on Magoichi, causeing Saika to fall back. Ina sent a bolt at Oichi that landed by her feet. "What are you doing?" E-on asked. "I am going to fight her." Ina replied. but before she could fight Oichi ran off, the Azai and Asakura had issued a full retreat, following Nagamasa's defeat at the hands of Oda. They had won the battle.

E-on went to go back before he heard a voice.

"I think I just found the prettist girl in all of Japan." Magoichi said as he came up to Ina. "Whats a cute girl like you doing on the battlefield little missy, it's dangorous out here on your own, I can protect you."

"Thanks for the offer but I already have a bodyguard." Ina said as E-on came back after hearing the commotion.

"You must be Magoichi Saika." E-on said. "I see why Tadakatsu doesn't trust you."

"Who are you kid?" Magoichi pulled up his rifle.

"I am Ina's bodyguard E-on Takeda, and I would like it if you would lower your weapon."

as this was going on Ina had already gone back to the Main Camp with Hanzo.

"Don't you think we should get E-on?" Hanzo asked.

"He can take care of him self." Ina said as she ran ahead.

"Why do I sence some hostility from her." Hanzo wondered.

**Well thats the end of this chapter, I orgienally said chapter 6 would focus on the Asakura retreat, but instead it will focus on a rivallry between E-on and Magoichi, that all centers around Ina. Hey I think it will be a good idea. any way see ya later. **


End file.
